Cupid's Heart
by Cupid Valentine Frost
Summary: Pitch is back. But he's stronger. The Guardians need help and Man in Moon chooses, Cupid, Jack Frost's Twin sister to help them. But because of her dark past, Cupid is unsure she's Guardian material. She finds herself falling helplessly in love with Bunnymund, and soon her worst fears will come true. This is the story of Cupid's Love, Hate, Adventure, Tragedy, Past, and Hope...
1. Cupid's Awakening

Name: Cupid Valentine Frost

Age: Unknown

Hair Color: Whitish-Blue

Eye Color: Bluish-Purple

Family: One Brother

Weapons: A bow and a quiver. The bow can change into a staff and the quiver will disappear. When her dark side gets the best of her, she has claw blades on her right hand.

Facts: She is Cupid, the Guardian of Love. No one believes in her though, which is what makes her have doubts about being a Guardian. She is Jack's twin sister. Cupid and Jack's past are darker than you think. Jack doesn't remember much about his past, but unfortunately Cupid does. Her best friend is Tooth. In the story Jack calls her "Val" which is short for "Valentine." But he also calls her by her name. Though they are twins, Jack and Cupid can be both very similar, and different. Inside Cupid is a tomboy, though only Jack knows that. She is very shy and mysterious inside too, never revealing her secrets and past. But that would soon change. Cupid's worst fear is hemophobia, the fear of **blood**. She is a vegetarian, and she loves animals and kids. She is very protective of her friends. Though she is Cupid, she has never fallen in love, even though secretly she wants to. Secretly she's also a chocoholic, and most of her diet consists of chocolate.

"Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet." ~ Plato

Cupid's P.O.V.

Darkness. That was all I could see. I slowly floated up into an icy surface. Then a pale silver light appeared. I squinted and saw the moon shining brightly. Soon all the darkness and uneasy feelings disappeared.

"Your name is Cupid Valentine Frost."

I jumped as a soft voice in the wind whispered _those _words to me. I looked up at the moon. He had spoken to me.

"Cupid Valentine Frost?" I repeated dumbfounded. I needed to know more. For some reason I couldn't remember anything.

I slowly stood up, but I tripped and fell. I stood up again balancing myself, and walked a few steps.

"Crack!"

I accidentally stepped on something. I looked at my feet and saw a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. I picked it up and examined it.

The bow was made of wood and at the end "C. V. F." was carved in it.

"Cupid Valentine Frost" I murmured again.

The quiver had silver arrows, and no matter how many arrows I took out it, seemed it never runs out. I slid the quiver on my back and held on to the bow.

I looked at the moon once more and asked, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

Silence followed.

I decided that he didn't want to talk so I began to walk around. I was in a frozen lake filled with many tall trees.

I sighed and touched the tree. "Swoosh." As soon as my fingers touched the bark, a swirling pattern of frost appeared. I gasped in amazement. Soon I began to run around touching anything in sight.

I laughed hard and began to jump. But then a gust of cold air threw me into the air. For a moment my hearted skipped and I closed my eyes tight.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes slowly and I saw I was floating in the air. I could fly! Awesome! I let the wind carry me around and soon I landed in a village.

It was filled with people. Little kids were running around and playfully roughhousing with each other. A little girl approached me.

"Hey could you tell me-" I began, but the girl just went through me. I gasped and began to panic. Soon one thing was for sure: Nobody could see me. Then I turned to someone saying,

"Van is that you?"

I turned and saw a boy about my height with the same bluish hair and eyes, and the only thing different was that he was carrying a staff.

"Jack it's you!" I cried in shock. There standing in front of me was my twin brother Jack.

_(One Year after Jack Became A Guardian)_

Jack's P.O.V.

I looked up and saw bright colored lights in the sky. North. Something was up. I grinned and said "Wind take me to North's place!"

I shot up into the sky and soon I was at the North Pole. I entered North's workshop and saw a whole room filled with toys, yetis, and elves. I strode in and soon I was greeted with a giant globe filled with tiny lights.

"I see you're late as usual mate" someone said.

I turned and saw Bunnymund. I also saw North, Tooth, and Sandy with him.

"Ah Jack you're here!"North cried.

"Jack long time no see!" Tooth grinned. "How are you and your teeth?" She began to come closer to my mouth, but I took a step back.

"I'm fine" I said.

"So why are we here again?" Bunnymund turned to North, "I'm very, very busy mate."

"It's only three months 'till Easter Bunny" North laughed, "But that's not important."

"N-Not important?! Mate if _it _was three months before Christmas you'd-" Bunnymund began

"Ok stop fighting" Tooth sighed, "North, why are we here exactly?"

It was good to see them together again.

"Well the Manny wanted to say something important" North said and looked up into the moon by the window.

"What is it old friend?" he asked.

There was a silence and then…

"What! Pitch is coming back? In one week!" North cried.

Everyone's faces filled with shock. Pitch was back.

"Oh no, this is bad!" Tooth wailed, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I think-" I began to say, but a ray of light shone from the moon and the moon's crystal rose from the floor.

"A new guardian?" North asked.

"Aw c'mon!" Bunny complained, "Isn't _he _enough?" gesturing to Jack.

"Just shut up and watch" Jack rolled his eyes.

The six surrounded the crystal and slowly an image appeared. Bunnymund closed his eyes and crossed his fingers whispering, "Not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog…"

The image was formed by a pale red cloud of fog, and then the fog burst like a firework. It formed a heart shape and disappeared, revealing a statue of a girl.

"Who in the world is that!?" Bunnymund cried.

The statue was a girl with pale blue hair, and she was holding a bow. She wore brown clothing that was worn long ago.

"Finally another girl!" Tooth cheered, "And a pretty one too."

"But who is she?" North asked. Soon a small fight broke out, filled with confusion about who the girl was. But I knew who it was. I was just too stunned to move or speak. That girl was the closest person in my life, the one I cared for the most. It was my twin sister, Cupid.

"I know who she is." My voice cut through the air like a knife.

Everyone turned to me in shock.

"Who is she Jack?" North slowly said.

I sighed and looked up at the moon. "Are you sure?" I shook his head. I was excited and happy for her, because I hadn't seen her in a couple of days because Spring was coming, and she had many couples to match. She loved to travel, but I was also worried. Worried about what would happen if Pitch did something to corrupt her-

"He says yes, Jack" North interrupted his thoughts,

"Now who is she?"

"She's, she's…" I choked on the words. Then I grinned, "She's my sister, twin sister to be exact."

North's eye widened. Bunnymund looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Sandy clapped happily. And Tooth got so excited he thought she was going to explode.

"Twin sister!?" They all cried at once.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tooth asked.

I just shrugged, "Never crossed my mind.

"You and Sandy should go get her" North began, but Bunnymund began to hyperventilate.

"Twin sister? I've had enough of that little Frostbite! And I don't need another one mate!" He wailed.

But North ignored him. "Go find her." He nodded towards me.

Cupid's P.O.V.

I drew my arrow ready to let go. In front of me was a shy pair, too shy though. I let my arrow fly, and it split in two piercing the man and woman's heart. It burst into a cloud and disappeared.

Their eyes widened, and they began chatting away. I flew down from the tree I was sitting down on and approached them in front of a cafe̓. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened them and saw two hearts glowing in front of me.

I grasp them from the man and woman's chest and ripped them in two. Then a needle and thread appeared beside me. Perfect. I took it in my hands and began to sew the two hearts different together. The new hearts glowed and disappeared. My job was done.

"Good luck on your relationship Martha and John" I smiled and waved away. But they didn't reply. They couldn't. That's because they can't see me. No one can.

I'm Cupid. Why can't anyone see me? Because they just don't believe in me, and for the people that do, it's the wrong person.

I am NOT an adult baby in a diaper. Where do these people get these ideas? But that doesn't matter. I've gotten used to it, though it would be great if I had someone to talk to. But good thing I still have my dear brother, Jack.

Yeah, my brother's Jack Frost, but I haven't seen him in a while since Spring is coming. Oh, how I love the Spring Fever and Easter! I still go Easter Egg Hunting, that's not weird is it?

But lately I'm getting this feeling about seeing Jack. I think it's just because of my "twin intuition."

Soon it was dark and I found myself walking down a dark alley way humming to myself.

Then suddenly cold hands clasp in my eyes.

"What the-" I gasp.

"Guess who it is?" a voice whispered playfully. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I spun around and saw Jack with who is that- oh! Jack was with the Sandman, I could just tell.

"Jack! I've missed you so much!" I cried, and I hugged him tightly.

"Who's your friend?" I asked releasing him.

"This is the Sandman" he smiles, "but call him Sandy."

"Nice to meet you Sandy," I smile and wave. Sandy smiled and an images of happy children appeared on top of his head.

"He doesn't talk." Jack explained.

I nodded and turned to him, "Jack why are you here?"

"Well we have some important news for you" he grins mischievously. I frowned.

"What are you tal-" I got cut off by being grabbed by furry hands and shoved in a bag. I heard something open and I was picked up and thrown into I think a portal.

"See if she is there" someone said, he had a thick Russian accent, "Good work Jack." I heard him say.

Jack.

"Jack!" I shouted, "What in the name of Aphrodite is going on?" The bag was opened and I saw three elves smiling at me.

I slowly went out the bag and I saw an amazing sight. I just knew I was at the North Pole, in Santa's Workshop!

"You're here!" I turned as saw… Santa!

"Santa?" I managed to say.

"Welcome to the North Pole!" he laughed. "I hope the yetis treated you well."

"Yeah, being shoved in a sack and thrown through a magic portal is just fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"Good that was _my_ idea." He grinned. "Let me introduce you to the others."

"Others?" I asked and that's when I noticed that there was a girl that looked part-hummingbird and a very tall…bunny rabbit? Holy love sprites, didn't Jack know I LOVE bunnies? I just have to get over the urge to pet him.

"I see you've met Sandy, and obviously Jack's your twin brother," Santa said, "Call me North. This is Tooth" he said and the half-hummingbird girl approached me and examined my teeth.

"Wha-" I tried to say. The Tooth Fairy was so interested in my teeth.

"Ooh! They're as white as Jack's!" she squealed. She took her fingers and out of my mouth. "I know we're going to be great friends!"

"Val" Jack called. I finally noticed him. "Your favorite animal is a rabbit right? And while you were traveling, hat place you fell in love with when you visited it, was it, oh I don't know, Australia?"

I made a face of confusion, "Yeah why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Then you're going to get along with Bunny! He's _from_ Australia!" he cried and pushed the tall bunny rabbit close to me.

"I...uh…" I sputtered. He was putting me on the spot!

"Uh…" was all he could say. Then he cleared his throat and said, "G'Day Sheila my name is E. Aster Bunnymund. But call me Bunnymund or Bunny whichever you want." He shook my hand.

"I...uh...nice to meet you Bunnymund. My name's Cupid Valentine Frost." I blushed. Holy love sprites. Aphrodite help me.

"Ah! I see you and Bunnymund will get along well, no?" North smiled. He let go of my hand and we looked away in embarrassment.

Then I remembered. Why was I here?

"Why _exactly_ am I here?" I turned to everyone getting serious. I mean, why would all of the Guardians be here at once?

"You are here because Man in Moon has chosen you to be Guardian!" North explained. Soon elves with trumpets came and North pulled out a big book.

"Wait," I said before he could say anything. "Are you sure he wants _me_?" North nodded.

"But…" North interrupted me before I could say anything else, and began to say this long speech. An oath I guess. I wasn't paying attention though. Questions filled my head.

Why did he choose me? Jack was always happy-go-lucky. But me? I had a past that was too terrible to talk about. I may be Cupid, but I just don't see myself as a Guardian. What is his reason?

"I do." I said returning back to reality.

"Congratulations! You are now Guardian like us. Guardian of Love!" North cheered. I smiled shyly.

"Thanks guys."

"_Well, well. You haven't changed a bit have you Cupid…"_ A voice came out of nowhere, sending a chill down my spine. I turned and saw a dark shadowy figure. I closed my left hand into a fist.

"Pitch" I hissed, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Pitch, how dare ya, coming here and showing your ugly face!" Bunnymund spat.

Pitch ignored him and kept his eyes on me.

"How quaint, who knew that you were actually soft inside?" he smiled in an evil way.

As quick as a flash I took an arrow from my quiver and shot it straight to his heart. But what good would that do? It didn't affect him. I crossed my arms.

"He's fake." I shot Pitch a dirty look. "He's not real, he's just an image sent from where the real coward is hiding."

"You mean he's not the real Pitch?" Tooth asked.

"He's not the real one, but he has one weakness that would affect the real one" I told her, "And I know what it is. Poison."

"But you don't have any poison." The fake Pitch said.

"Stop stalling, what do you want?" Jack asked coldly, stepping closer.

The fake Pitch smiled. "I'm here to warn you. I'm getting stronger every day, and you should think twice before fighting me again." Then quickly he took the arrow that shot him and aimed it at Bunnymund. It turned black and dark, and then the fake Pitch released it.

Bunnymund couldn't move. He was trapped. Without thinking twice I screamed, "Bunnymund, NO!" and jumped in front of him.

The arrow pierced my chest. Luckily it missed my heart, but by an inch. I fell down to one knee. I blinked. My eyes turned from bluish-purple to red. Everyone looked at me.

"Cupid! Are you fine?" North voice filled with fear.

I felt Darkness spreading from my body. Oh no, I couldn't contain it any longer…

I smiled in an evil way, but my teeth were sharp and pointy. My expression darkened, and I began to howl. Yes, howl. Ears appeared from my head, and a long bushy tail grew. My clothes' fabric turned from cotton to fur rags. My hair turned black and my nails turned sharp like claws.

My bow and quiver disappeared and a new weapon appeared on my right hand. It was silver claw blades but at the tip they were filled with poison. Poison!

I growled and jumped in the air and I knocked the fake Pitch to the ground. I raised my hand and…

"Swipe!" I tore at the fake Pitch's chest.

"No!" those were the words that came out of his mouth.

"Cupid…" Tooth began. I spun around and stared at the stunned faces of my friends.

Bunnymund began to approach me.

"Be careful Bunny!" Jack warned.

"I know what I'm doing Frostbite!" Bunnymund rolled his eyes.

When he was about a foot next to me I tried to say,

"Don't come near me Bunnymund! It's too dangerous!"

But a low growl escaped my throat. I tried my best to stay myself and not let the Darkness win but-

My eyes widened. Bunnymund took my shoulders and embraced me in a hug. I slowly calmed down and hugged him back. I looked back at the others. You should've seen their faces.

Then my chest began to burn.

"Aaah!" I pulled away and touched my chest. My heart felt like it was going to explode. I fell to the ground.

My wolf ears and tail disappeared, and so did my fangs and claws. My eyes and hair color returned to normal. My clothes and weapons returned to me.

"Don't let him get away!" North warned as the fake Pitch began to slither away.

The others ran to attack the fake Pitch. But Bunnymund knelt next to me and held me in his arms.

"Bunnymund…" I whispered.

"It's going to be okay" he reassured and stroked by hair.

He was so furry and warm. And I was so dizzy.

"Why did you jump in front of me? That was dangerous!" Bunnymund shook his head.

For some reason I felt safe with him, and _wanted_.

"Bunnymund…I…" I wanted to tell him why but my eyes gave up on me. And I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

"…!" was all I heard before…

Blackout.

Before I lost consciousness I had two important questions in my head.

_What was Pitch up to?_

But most importunately,

_Was I falling in love with Bunnymund?_


	2. Cupid's Crystal

_**Love is a journey not a destination.**_

_**Unknown**_

Jack's P.O.V.

Cupid fainted. Of course she did. She had let her Dark side take over, and that was just plain AWESO- I mean dangerous...

But seriously though. After knocking Pitch out with her claws, she regained enough strength to turn back to normal. Except that took out all her energy.

What surprised me the most was when Bunnymund ran to take Cupid in his arms. Is he…?

Yes! He's actually falling for her!

Ha, ha, ha! …Ugh… Cupid's definitely going to kill me once she found out I tried to hook them up!

The fake Pitch disappeared in to thin air after we tried to chase him. But he'll be back.

Bunnymund stayed by Cupid's side all night. He wouldn't even sleep or leave to go back to his Warren.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tooth asked franticly.

"I think she's going to be okay." North sighed in relief as he finished taking Cupid's temperature.

"Okay?! Mate, she feels as cold as ice! You call that 'okay' North?" Bunnymund scoffed as he stroked her hair again and again.

"She's perfectly okay." I breathed out heavily. I was SO relieved.

"What?!" Bunnymund asked.

"That's her special way of healing herself," I explained. "She lowers her body temperature and freezes herself. She will stay in a deep sleep for one night, and during that time her body slowly heals itself."

"Wow…" Was all they could say.

"We will meet back here tomorrow to try to figure this out." North told the others. Soon Tooth and Sandy left, and North went back to making toys. Bunnymund stayed of course, but he didn't let me get to hold her. And I'm her twin brother for crying out loud!

"Hey Bunnymund…is it my turn to hold her?" I asked.

"No…go away." He grumbled.

5 minutes later

"Bunnymund…can I-"

"No!"

2 minutes later

"Hey Bunny-" I stop. In front of me was the most shocking scene I ever saw. Bunnymund was asleep, but he was _still_ holding on to Cupid. And Cupid was hugging him and she was…Smiling! I SO wish I had a camera right now.

"Bunnymund…" Cupid whispered in her sleep.

"Cupid…I" Bunnymund was talking in his sleep too. This was to ADORABLE!

"Jack…" I turned and saw North grinning.

"They make great couple, no?" he chuckled.

"Yeah but they're going to be stubborn." I smiled. I just had a feeling they were going to reject that the fact they were falling for each other.

"Come. Let's talk." He gestured.

We began to walk towards his office, and he shut the door behind us.

"I know Pitch is after her." His eyes grew serious. "I can feel it in my belly" he said patting his stomach.

"What do you mean?" I choked. Why would Pitch be after Cupid?

"Man in Moon says he is after her Love Crystal. He needs it for his plan to cover the world with Darkness." He shivered. "Tell me, what is 'Love Crystal'?"

I looked away. I was afraid they'd find out about her Love Crystal, but it was too late. I looked back at North and told him a long story.

_Long time ago the world was just a world of Shadows and Corruption. The people in the world had no cares, and lived their lives with one thing in their minds: Greed. There were no Dreams, Happiness, or Feelings. _

_So the Creator made four Crystals. The Crystal of Laughter. The Crystal of Sorrow. The Crystal of Hope. And the Crystal of Love. These Crystals were given to four very important people. Those four people were different. They LONGED for happiness and joy._

_There were three young women and one young man. _

_The Crystal of Laughter was given to the youngest of the four, Litsehoana, or Lizzy as her friends call her. _

_She had pink hair and green eyes. She puts her hair in two pigtails held by two black ribbons. She wore a short puffy dress with pink stockings and long gloves that are pink striped. She LOVES butterflies, the color pink and kids. Her Crystal was a pink diamond shaped as a butterfly. She was the one who spreads Laughter to the world. She was 16 when she was given her Gift. Her weapon was bubbles bombs that she could make from her hands._

_The Crystal of Sorrow was given to the second oldest, Mariasha, or Mary. She was never sad though. She was shy, but happy. She was quiet and she understood the people's sorrows in life._

_She has brown eyes and she wears her black hair in a bob cut. She wears black clothing, with a black ,sharp-ended skirt made out of leaves. She wears a white knee-high socks and she wraps her arms in bandages for fun. She secretly loves nature, and she's a little hippie by heart. Her Crystal is leaf shaped. She was 17 and a half when she got her Gift. She spreads Sorrow to people to remind them that you don't always get everything you want in life. Her weapon is a scythe with small purple flowers in the side._

_The Crystal of Hope was given to the oldest, Aceterkuru, but everyone calls him Ace. He has green eyes and silver-gray spiky hair. He had pale tattoos on his arms. He wears a brown vest with brown leggings. He wears black combat boots. He had many siblings and each he had given hope. He was very tall and handsome. His Crystal was egg-shaped because it looked like a teardrop, which contained "Hope for the Future." He was 18 when his powers were given. His weapon was a golden bow and arrows. _

_And the last, the Crystal of Love was given to Videttara, or Vid for short. She had pale hair that was held up in a ponytail, which was a blend of the color white, pink, and blue. She had pale purple eyes. She wore a red undershirt, with a fuchsia off-the-shoulders shirt, and blue leggings with knee-high leather boots. She was full of love and kindness. All the men fell in love with her, and some even tried to propose to her. But she turned them down, but not to mention her famous "No!" slap. _

_Her Crystal was shaped as a heart. She was also 18 when her powers were given._

_But there was one man in the four's village who was different. No one knew his name but called him, Shadow. Now Shadow was madly in love with Vid, but she HATED him. He tried to impress her by acting superior to others, but that made him even more disgusting to her._

_Over the years Vid grew lonely, watching other couples together. The one day she fell __completely _in love.

With Ace.

For Ace, Vid was the world to him. Lizzy, Mary, and the villagers were very happy for them.

Once Shadow found this out he grew angry and jealous.

"I will win her heart even if it means by force!" Shadow thought to himself one day. He began to come up with a plan to get rid of Ace. The day he was planning to rid of Ace was the day Ace was going to propose to Vid.

Shadow didn't waste a moment. He went and stabbed Ace in the heart…

In front of Vid.

He began to bleed badly. Horrified, Vid ran to his side and began to cry. She was so enraged she turned to Shadow and banished him to the Death Lands, a place where bad souls went.

Shadow became upset and was not seeking for her Love anymore, but for REVENGE. He vowed he'd come back one day and make her pay. Then he left.

Ace was dying. And inside Vid was heartbroken. Lizzy and Mary watched in horror as Vid did something unpredictable.

She loved him so much she sacrificed herself for Ace. Before they both disappeared, and became the wind, they said their last words to each other.

"Vid…?" Ace whispered

"Yes, my love?" Vid stroked his hair.

"I Love You."

"I Love You too Ace" Vid smiled sweetly.

They finally said THE WORDS.

"Vid promise we'd always be together. Until the end of Time…" Ace begged.

"I promise," Vid vowed, "But not now. In another time, life, and soul. But we'll always be together no matter what."

And at the last minute of their lives they embraced in a kiss. Tears streamed down Vid's face.

Lizzy and Mary watched with tears in their eyes. Mary was hugging Lizzy as she cried in her arms. Vid and Ace turned to them.

"Goodbye old friends. We'll see you again… We just know it." Vid and Ace reassured. And then…

In a burst of light they disappeared. And so were their Crystals...

And after many decades later, Man in Moon took over and watched the children. And that's when he chose Sandy to be the first Guardian. Lizzy and Mary became the _Protectors_, ones who wielded the Crystals and used their powers to protect the children of the world.

"And when Cupid became a spirit she always had the Crystal with her." Jack ended his story.

North stared in awe. "If Cupid has Love Crystal that means…" he began.

"That means Cupid is the reincarnation of Vid."Jack finished for him.

"And that must mean Pitch is the descendant of Shadow! That's why he wants her dead and to steal the Crystal!" They gasped in realization.

"Of course!" North nodded. "We must protect her. But how?"

The two thought hard when the door burst open.

"Oh my! Did you see Cupid and Bunnymund? They are so CUTE! I think-" Tooth barged in along with Sandy.

"Shh! Tooth!" North warned, "You'll wake them up."

"Oops! Sorry." Tooth gushed. "What are you guys doing?"

North and Jack told Tooth and Sandy everything. At the end all four was thinking about what they should do.

"…!" Sandy perked up and made images out of his dream sand, but no one understood him.

"Go slower, Sandy." Jack told him.

Sandy sighed in annoyance. First an image of a woman with a baby formed.

"Baby?" Tooth guessed. Sandy shook his head.

"Rocking?" North tried. Nope.

"Oh…Mother!" Jack cried. Sandy nodded happily.

Then a picture of leaves, trees, and little creatures popped up.

"The wild?" Jack said. Sandy shook his head.

"Animals?" Tooth tried. Sandy shook his head again.

"Nature!" North cried, "Of course! Mother Nature! Good work Sandy."

Sandy smiled proudly.

"Ah, I see.!" Tooth clapped.

"I don't." I scratched my head, "What about Mother Nature?"

"Mother Nature is the one who began the _Protectors_. We can go and seek for their help. But it will take three days to get to her Palace." North told me.

It was decided then. When Cupid and Bunnymund woke up we'll explain everything to them. But before that I had a little surprise for those two…*smiles mischievously*

Cupid's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. *Gasp!* Oh no! I was hugging Bunnymund! My cheeks grew hot.

"What am I suppost to do?" I began to panic.

Oh Aphrodite help me…

He was just so… furry and handsome up close. I felt so safe…and so…warm. Gah! What am I thinking!? I _CAN'T _fall in love with…This is so COPLICATED. I feel like I want to be with him but…

I sighed heavily.

It was all my past's fault. Because of _it_ I can't be so open. And what would he think if he knew-

"Uhh…" Bunnymund opened his eyes. Our eyes widened. For a moment we were in a trance.

For some reason I didn't care about my worries anymore.

We leaned closer and closer, until…

"Good Morning you Sleepyheads!" Jack jumps out of nowhere.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund shouts.

"What the heck is up with you Jack!?" I slapped him in the back of his head.

He fell on the floor and began to laugh hysterically.

"You should've seen your faces!" He cried, "You look like you were going to have a heart attack.

My face burned. "I'll show you _a_ heart attack!" I threatened and began to approach him with a snowball in my hand.

"Ah, I see your awake!" North greeted joining us.

"So did you sleep well together?" He turned to me and Bunnymund.

I began to blush HARD. Me and Bunnymund sat their uncomfortably.

"Uhh…"

"Don't embarrass them" Tooth scolded as she and Sandy entered. "They're just shy give them some time."

Sandy nodded in agreement.

"What!? We don't like each other!" We cried at the same time. We looked and each other and quickly looked away blushing even more.

"Ugh! Jack I love you, but sometimes I just want to strangle you!" I thought.

After the (embarrassing) morning passed North had an "Important Meeting" with us.

_But what we were about to hear was something I least expected…_

_And I had a strange feeling someone was watching …_

_Every move I made…_


	3. Cupid's New Bond

"True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about but few have seen." ~ Unknown

Cupid's P.O.V.

North told me and Bunnymund that Pitch was after _me._

I told him that Pitch is going to wait another week after that poisoning, which was a relief to him

And then he explained why he was after me, and this was _before_ I attacked him. He retold an old story; a story that was passed down generations to generation. About the two missing Crystal Hearts. They were suppost to be just legends. After the story they told us that we were going to see Mother Nature.

"We'll leave tonight" North said.

"No..."

Everyone turned to me.

"What's wrong Cupid?" Tooth asked.

Too late. It was too late to back up now.

"It's too dangerous" I shook my head.

They laughed. My blood began to boil. (I can't help but be a little quick-tempered.) They did not know what they were risking.

"You don't know what could happen if-" I warned them.

"Aw don't hog all the fun," Jack whined, "We want to fight too."

"Fun!?" I burst, "Jack, you saw what happened! My Dark side almost took over my body, and you know if _it_ wins you would be in _terrible danger_. I could kill you just because I wanted to. I'll never forgive myself! This situation is intertwined with _my_ Past and I can't risk your lives because of the sin I…" I stopped.

They all stared at me.

"I'm so sorry, I shook my head. "I don't know what got over me…" I looked up. "You guys don't need to help me if you don't want to."

"Of course we're gonna help ya" Bunnymund stepped forward.

"Yes, we'll do anything for you." Tooth agreed and hugged me.

"Don't worry. We'll teach that Pitch a lesson Valentine!" Jack punched his hands into fists.

"Thank you guys so much", I hugged them.

_But were they ready for the road ahead of us?_

9:30 P.M.

"Okay, everyone into the sleigh," North told us when it was time to go. The sleigh was not what I was expecting. It was so high tech and cool. North just proved that he was _not_ old school.

"Wait, were taking the sleigh?" Bunnymund's eyes widened, "Sorry mate, but I think I'll take my tunnels! It's about time you install some bloody seatbelts in that death ride."

"No you're not," Tooth scolded and hit the back of his head, "We're taking the sleigh because it's faster, and that's FINAL. We have to stick together"

"But!" Bunnymund protested holding his ears.

"Come on Bunny, you're not going to leave Cupid here with no one to talk or comfort to, are you?" North teased.

"North…." I hissed. Ugh. Why me!?

"Hey! She has _me_!" Now it was Jack's turn to protest.

I smiled.

"Bunnymund doesn't have to keep me company if he's just forcing himself to. Yes I have Jack, but he talks about things that make me sleepy." I told them.

"You're so mean!" Jack cried tugging my sleeve.

"Oh all right." Bunnymund sighed, "But because I don't want Cupid to get lonely-I mean bored listening to Frostbite tell her stories that only old people tell."

"Old people?!" Jack sputtered.

And for the first time in years, I laughed. But not the giggle-laugh, it was a real_ Laugh._

"Ha, ha, ha!" I cried.

Jack stared at me like I was crazy. Oh…Just great. He just witnessed me _laugh_, which he hasn't seen in centuries. I pulled myself together and cleared my throat.

"Err…Sorry Jack." I quickly climbed into the sleigh.

"Are we ready?" North asked.

"No!" Bunnymund jumped, "I'm-"

But North didn't listen.

"Here we go!" North bellowed. The sleigh began to move and soon we were at a speed so fast it made my stomach do back flips. But this was _fun_. I stood up and felt the wind in my face.

"Oh no here comes the loop-de-loops!" Bunny warned.

Soon the sleigh was spinning around and around.

"This is so much fun!" I laughed.

"See Bunny, everybody _loves _the sleigh." North smiled to himself.

"…ugh…just be quiet mate" Bunnymund grumbled. I could tell he was sick to his stomach. Good thing the sleigh was flying smoothly now.

In three days we'll be at Mother Nature's kingdom, the Vasíleio tou fýsi̱, which is Greek for the Kingdom of Nature. Mother Nature spoke all languages but spoke English and Greek the most.

I looked at Bunnymund who looked really pale. I smiled softly, and with a wave of my hand a big blanket appeared.

I had made it long ago, made from the Sheep of the Heavens. Their wool was as soft as silk and clouds. I placed it on top of Bunnymund and sat down, putting his head on my lap.

"What are you doing?" he looked up at me.

"You're sick," I told him, "I think it's because you ate those carrots before we left."

"You _are _sick!" Tooth shook her head when she placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning hot! I told you not to eat that much. Those carrots that North had picked from the ground was called "Fire Carrots." You eat too much of them you'll burn with fever and a stomach ache."

"But good news is," Jack said cheerily, "You'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"Great…" Bunnymund mumbled.

It began to grow dark and nobody could sleep. Not even Sandy.

"You guys sleep," North told us, "Even if you don't want to.

"But we're not tired." Jack said.

"Stop your whining…" Bunnymund told him.

"You're just lucky you get to rest on my sister's lap." Jack told him. "C'mon Val it's my turn!"

"You're not _sick_, and you guys should really try to go to sleep. You'll need the strength." I sighed.

"But we can't," Tooth said, "We feel too energetic."

I closed my eyes. There has to be a way to get some peace and quiet. My eyes fluttered open. I opened my hands and something appeared. I grasped it and held it to my neck.

"What is that?" Bunnymund asked.

"Don't worry," I told him, "I'm just going to play "The Red Violin" on my violin. My violin was dark mahogany with my trademark, a heart, carved into the corners.

I closed my eyes and began to play.

Soon everyone was asleep, leaving me and North the only one awake.

"North I hope you know what you're risking…" I quietly told him.

"I know…now rest," He sighed, "but we will not stop until Pitch is gone."

I just nodded. I stroked Bunnymund's fur.

"Please do not fall for me" I whispered to myself. "I'll only tear you apart. I don't want to hurt you…" then I fell asleep,

knowing that it was only a matter of time before my heart would be his…

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up to find everyone asleep, except North. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. It was still nighttime, about 11:00 I guessed.

"Your sister…, she is _special_."

I turned to North. Great, another talk. Well…beggars can't be choosers when it comes to being bored.

"…I know"

"Tell me why…" North turned around and looked at me _in the eye_. "My belly says she is special, and I need to know."

"…Okay. I'll tell you all I know. But I don't know everything.

She might be happy and care-free on the outside, but _inside_ she is very mysterious and she keeps important things to herself. Especially if it protects her friends."

"First tell me about her and Bunnymund." North said as he put the sleigh on auto-pilot and had gave me all his attention.

"Well…" I began.

"It's okay Jack. I'll tell you both everything… You were going to find out soon anyway."

I spun around and say Cupid awake.

"Are you serious?" I asked her. She was _never_ this open. She nodded.

"Okay, start in the very beginning" North said.

"This horror began when Jack and I were little. Before we became immortal spirits. But you may not remember Jack." She began. I shook my head.

"Ok… _Long ago when we were just little kids, our uncle used to live with us." _She looked at me.

"I remember" I nodded. This is going to be _interesting_.

"_He loved you because you looked like his brother, our father. But he hated me, because I reminded him of our mother, a person he deeply hated._

_So when she went to help our sick Grandfather, he was left in our care. He invited our aunt, who hated us both because we were kids. _

_But she pretended to be nice to you Jack, because our uncle cared for you._

_Every day she would make me work. But the work she gave me was for grown men. I plowed the fields, fixed the roof, and took care of the animals we had. Except she would hit and whip me if she said I didn't do a good job, which was pretty much every day._

_And when you asked why I had bandages on, I lied so you would be protected. I told you I slipped and hurt myself, because if you knew you would hate them and you might have ended up like me. _

_Then one day news came. Mother would have to stay at Grandfathers place for a couple of years. She would finally come home when we were about to turn 17. _

_When I heard that news it felt like being stabbed in the back._

_Mother visited often and on our birthday, but I couldn't tell her what Uncle and Aunt was doing to me. Aunt threatened that she'd kill you if I told Mother, so I kept silent. During those years I learned not to trust others, that's why I've been so distant. I've learned to protect myself, and I only had one goal: To protect Jack._

_Even when my heart grew dark because of that harsh life, I remained happy and kind. Every time I see Jack smiling and playing it made me happy again. I learned to stay strong. I wanted to be different. I didn't want to end up like those monsters…_

_Then one day while Uncle was out, you accidentally broke a teacup. Aunt grew angry and tried to hit you, even though I begged her to spare you and hit me instead. But instead of hitting you she cut you and broke a plate by hitting you on your head._

_You began to bleed and you fainted. _

_And that was when I sinned._

_That was the first time my Dark side took over. I couldn't control myself. I went insane. And I killed her._

_Uncle returned just after she died, and I killed him too. I thought I'll never regain my sanity, but when I saw you on the floor I remembered how much I loved you, and that I couldn't leave you. I returned back to normal, but I was soaked in…_

_Blood. _

_That's why I hate blood, even if red __is__ my favorite color. It was snowing that day, and when I saw how much the blood stood out in the white snow, I knew Mother had to come back. I begged her until she agreed, but I didn't tell her anything. Everything went back to normal. Mother had another baby, our little sister. Well…almost everything…_

_I felt so guilty killing them, even if I hated the two. I suffered from a depression so bad, that it was destroying me from the inside. _

_And it still is._

_The day before Jack and I died, I have no memory of it for some reason. _

_Now many years after we became spirits, my heart became lonely. But I knew that my heart was different. I could only love one man. And I never found him. I wished people could see me, and I still do. _

_When I first saw Bunnymund, for some reason I liked him. I don't know why. Every time I'm around him I feel safe, and when he talks to me I feel that I'm actually wanted._

_But he can't love me. If he knew the truth, I'll look like a monster. No one will like me. He'll hate me._

_I've known Pitch from a distant. I always hated him. I had an urge to kill him. _

_I have a grudge against him that began long ago._

_I've loved rabbits ever since I was a child, and one day when he was still young, immature and reckless, he decided to play a joke on me. It was winter and I was in the woods when it happened._

_He knew I loved animals and that rabbits were my favorite, so he pretended to kill one and eat it…_

_In front of me…_

_I found out it was a joke, but I was in rage. The rabbit was so frightened by him it died of fright. I grew angry at him. I was going to take the rabbit and give it a proper burial, but Pitch tore it open because he had no use for it._

_Its blood splattered on the white snow._

_The way it stood out…was the reason why I remembered the past. Even if I forgot about it. Good thing Jack wasn't there and was busy playing in__Burgess, because if he saw the blood too he would remember too. He was just so happy; I didn't want him to remember the horrible past._

_And over the years my heart didn't grow dark, my feelings have. My soul is being destroyed by these horrible feelings. But Bunnymund…being with him is as if he keeps the dark feelings at bay, and he makes me be my true self. I want to tell him how I feel about him but…I just can't."_

She finished leaving me and North flabbergasted.

"Well…you must hate me now…" she sighed.

"Never!"North and I cried.

"You are strong and special girl," North touched her shoulder, "Never forget who you truly are inside." He patted her heart.

"And you're my twin. I'll always love you." I smiled.

"It's you guys who are really special." She quietly chuckled.

The sun began to rise and it looks like we were passing by the ocean. Mother Nature's kingdom was in the center of the earth, but it was hidden by an invisible shield. Cupid and I haven't seen Mother Nature in a long time.

Mother Nature had many children and her kingdom is filled with little kids. And they _love _Cupid. She visits them on holidays, and I know they'll be very happy when they see her again.

Cupid's P.O.V.

(The next morning)

Everyone was busy on the sleigh, which is hard to believe because of the free space. North was Busy telling Sandy, Jack, and Tooth many old stories that have been passed down.

Thank goodness Bunnymund was back to normal, but he didn't want to hear the stories. He said he'd hear them a hundred times. That left us alone, but this time I didn't felt very bubbly. I wanted to tell him I liked him, but…no...not now.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at Bunnymund who was looking suspiciously at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem a little down."

"Oh! I'm just thinking."

"About what...?" He scooted closer to me.

"Nothing!" I blurted out. I began to blush, ugh not again!

"Well might as well talk." He urged me.

"Okay about what?"

"Anything…" He said, "Hmm…Oh! Jack told me you've been to Australia before."

I nodded. "I fell in love with the place and stayed for a couple of decades there. I've seen many Aborigines and I've learned a lot from them.

The first time I was there, many tourists were visiting. I decided to stay and watch their tour. But their tour guide was so hyper and he talked too much. Every time he say someone he would say…" I cleared my throat and began to imitate him.

"G'Day mates! Welcome to Australia! Please call me Jo and I'm gonna be your tour guide! I'll give you a tour your grandchildren will remember. I'll be showing you around and we'll even visit the Outback. Because we Aussies know the land like the back of our hands. We even have fun attractions for your little ankle-biters!"

I began to laugh. And in my normal voice I told Bunnymund, "Of course he got them lost and it took hours before they found their way back to town!"

Bunnymund smiled widely, "Looks like you picked up a few tricks while you were there didn't ya? You sound like you've lived there your whole life."

I smiled slyly. We looked at each other in the eyes and held hands.

Time flew by, and soon we were passing a small town.

On the sleigh it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Let's see what's on the radio." Jack suggested.

"Oh yay! We can dance while we hear it." Tooth clapped.

"Left it back in the workshop." North said apologetically.

Tooth's shoulders sagged.

"Wait here." Jack perked up. He flew down to the village. A couple of minutes later he returned, with a radio tucked under his arm.

"Let's see what is on." North said and turned it on. The song "Let me Love You (Until you Learn to Love Yourself) was playing. It was halfway over.

"C'mon you have to dance!" Tooth said to us.

"You know I don't dance." Bunnymund crossed his arms and looked away.

"Sorry, but I don't dance. I never did." I shrugged.

"Well it about time you learned!" Tooth twirled in the air. "Jack can teach Bunnymund, and I'll teach you."

"Tooth I'm not dancing and I don't need to know how especially from him." Bunnymund said stubbornly.

A few slaps and moments later

"You're doing great Cupid!" Tooth said. "Who knew you could float?" I had to float to dance with Tooth since she was always flying.

"I HATE you…" I hear Bunnymund say behind me.

"But you're doing great." Jack told him.

"This is pointless. What good will dancing do?" Bunnymund asked him.

"Well…Mother Nature _will_ be having a ball soon but I don't know why. I overheard some pixies say that." North told us.

"See?" Tooth proudly said. "Now take partners!"

North and Sandy decided not to dance, and just watched. Tooth and Jack were partners,

(I just knew they liked each other and that was my chance to get Jack back. I was going to help them get closer. Ha, ha.) and Bunnymund was my partner.

We all agreed that we dance to only one more song. The song that was beginning to play was "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts.

Bunnymund and I danced to the whole song. I finally felt bubbly inside, and at the end we both smiled and looked at each other for a long time.

"Cupid…"

"Yes Bunnymund?"

"I…"

"Well that's all! And if you don't mind I would like some bonding time with my sister!" Jack popped out. And before Bunnymund could say anything Jack pulled me to the other side of the sleigh.

"Thank You" I mouthed to him. He smiled and showed his teeth. Oh, I love it when he smiles like that!

Soon everyone grew tired and fell asleep.

One more day until we see Mother Nature. I can't wait to see her and her lovely grandkids I just love them!

But I'm _not_ looking forward for seeing Lucillia, or Lucy, her oldest grandchild. Ugh…_I'll not going to talk about her now._

**I thought back about the conversation I had with Jack.**

"Jack…"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep on interrupting me and Bunnymund when we try to tell each other something?"

He looked at me. "You said you didn't want to hurt him. So I'm trying to keep him from saying his feelings to you…"

"I know I said that, but Jack…You have to let me tell him…"

"But…"

"No buts" I told him, "If I don't tell him how I feel, I'll never be my happy self. So please Jack…"

"Okay."

"Thank you."

**I look up at the sky. The stars twinkled in the darkness. My eyes began to feel heavy, and I slowly fell asleep.**

"Why…" I whispered, "Do they have to suffer too?"

In Cupid's Dream

…_._

"_Well, well, well. Looks like our little Queen came to visit."_

_I opened my eyes and saw a woman. She was standing with her back turned, to a table that looked like it had a chess board on it. We were in a very dark room and I couldn't see what was around me. _

_She had blackish-purple hair, and yellow intimidating eyes. She wore a long dress that was made out of satin. She looked 21._

"_Who are you?" I asked sternly._

"_My, my, you are a spirited one." She finally turned and faced me._

_That face…_

_She smiled. For some reason this woman is giving me the creeps._

"_Do I remind you of your…aunt?" She said._

_My heart skipped._

"_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alexandra DeLores, and I'm the Creator of Fate."_

"_!.." The Creator of Fate! She's the one who made my fate, I need to know why! Does she hate me or something?_

"_Oh Cupid, I don't hate you. I actually took a liking to you…" she took hold of my face and began to examine it._

_I backed away. This woman…did she read my thoughts?_

"_If you don't hate me, then why did you make my life a living hell?!" I cried. She looked at me, and laughed._

"_Wha…why are you laughing?" I clenched my fist._

"_Cupid, dearie…You are special. Your life, everything that happened and everything that will happen, has a reason."_

"_Why is my life like this then? Why did I have to sin? Why was my childhood miserable? And why did you do this?! _

_I can't let the man I love fall in love with me because of you!" I got on my knees and covered my face with my hands. I began to cry softly. _

_But for some reason no tears fell._

"_Don't cry." Alexandra patted my back, "Your life was, and is, the way it is because you are special."_

_I slapped her hand away and stood up._

"_Stop telling me I'm special!" I screamed. "I'm tired of hearing it! Tell me why!"_

_Alexandra sighed. "You'll find out soon." She said, "But for now, know that everything happening is part of the game…"_

"_What game?" I asked._

"_The game of Fate, of course" She smiled. _

_She looked at me in the eye, "See that chess board?" _

_I looked at the table with the pieces and nodded._

"_That is how the game of Fate is played. Everyone you know is a piece. You are the queen, the most powerful piece. Jack and Bunnymund are both kings, because those two are the closest to your heart. _

_Tooth is the bishop, since she is your best friend. And North and Sandy are your knights, because you care for them, and they'll do anything to protect their friends. Your other bishop and your pawns are soon to come. You are the White pieces. _

_Pitch is also part of the game. His pieces are Black. He is the king, queen, bishop, and knight. All his servants are his pawns. You must be careful. If you lose this Game, you will lose everyone, and everything you care for. "_

_Terror filled my eyes. _

"_But if you win, well…All this horror will end and you'll finally be happy. _

_And if you're wondering, you'll eventually find out how this twisted game began." She told me, "But for now stay strong."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" I asked her._

"_Though I may looked like you wretched Aunt, I'm not. I want to be your friend." She said_

"_But heed this warning…" She whispered. _

_The world around us began to spin and disappear. I was waking up._

"_Chose your moves carefully…" _

_She disappeared. And I was left in the darkness for a moment._

Cupid's Thoughts in the Darkness

"_So this is all part of the Game of Fate?" I thought to myself._

_It was hard to believe, but if winning this game means protecting my friends and winning happiness again…then let the games begin…_

"Prepare to bring it on, Pitch…"


	4. Mother Nature's Kingdom

"He whom love touches walks not in darkness." ~ Plato

Cupid's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of Jack and Bunnymund fighting.

"It's that way!"

"No it's that way!"

"Do you have any proof cottontail!?"

"Look who's talking! What about you?"

I groaned. I sat up and looked at where we were. We were at a huge forest filled with many trees and flowers. Critters scurried everywhere away from the two's screaming voices. We must've landed here while I was sleeping.

"Jack, Bunnymund…" I tried to say.

"No your wrong!" Jack said.

"No _your _wrong!" Bunnymund shot back at him.

"Jac-" I called again.

"No you don't know what your-" Jack began.

"Just shut up!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm always grumpy in the morning. But _anyway_ your both wrong."

"What!?" They cried.

I looked at the paths in front of us. It was separated into two lanes.

"Where is it then?" North scratched his head. "I only know the _location_ of the kingdom, not where it _really_ is _inside_."

"Let her concentrate everyone..." Tooth told them.

Sandy nodded.

I listened in the wind.

"Jack, you haven't been here in a long time have you?" I looked at him.

He smiled sheepishly.

"The only way we can get in is to fly." I told the others, "But we can't take the sleigh."

"But me and Bunny can't fly." North reminded me.

"I know, so there's only one thing to do." I smile at them. They looked at me with confusion. Oh how I loved surprising my friends. Mwahahaha! –I mean ahem…

"Serefina?" Jack's eyes widened.

I nodded and smiled.

"Who is Serefina?" The other's asked.

I winked. "My phoenix."

"Phoe-?" Tooth began.

I closed my eyes and made a heart shape with my hands, and held it to my chest.

"Serefina!" I called. "Come to me, and aid my friends!" My eyes glowed white and then…

"Eeeee!" A loud, but beautiful screech came from the trees.

"Crash!" A huge elegant bird landed behind me. I stopped glowing and turned.

"Serefina!" I cried, "I missed you!" I ran and flew up to hug her neck.

North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy's jaw dropped.

Serefina was HUGE, of course. Her feathers were fiery red and deep blue. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, and on her neck was a necklace with a flame encased in it. She had rose-like patterns on her body.

I looked at my friend's shocked faces and smiled.

"Well don't just stand there, come here!" I laughed.

They came closer and petted her.

"She is beautiful." North said.

"I agree." Tooth nodded and Sandy too.

"So Shelia here is a phoenix? I thought they were extinct." Bunnymund looked at me.

"She's the last of her kind." I sighed sadly, "I found and raised her from an egg."

"Hey Serefina long time no see. And if you would, can you take use to Mother Nature's castle?" Jack asked.

"Anything for Cupid and her friends." Serefina replied. Her voice was graceful yet mesmerizing and mysterious.

"She can talk?!" Bunnymund gasped.

"Telepathically," I nodded, "Get on her back; she'll take us to the kingdom."

We all rode on Serefina, and I was glad she could fly so fast yet swiftly.

(They grow up so fast! *sniff*)

"Cupid, Jack are these your friends?" Serefina asked.

"Yes." Jack and I replied. "This is North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunnymund."

"Ah yes…" she smiled, "Santa Clause, Sandman, The Tooth Fairy, and The Easter Bunny. It is very nice meeting you all."

"Same to you." Bunnymund said.

"Hold on tight." She warned, "We are about to enter through the invisible shield."

We all looked in front of us. At first we saw nothing, but when we dived down we saw the shield. It was hard to see at first, you had to focus in order to see it.

As we passed through the force field we actually felt _it_ go through our bodies.

"Ugh… I hate that feeling." Tooth complained.

"Look!" North pointed.

We gazed at the sight in front of us. It was SPECTACULAR. There was a magnificent, white castle filled with flowers and beautifully carved statues. There was houses around the kingdom and it was stirring with many people.

But they weren't normal people.

"Whoa, what kinds of creatures are they?" Bunnymund asked.

"Who knows," Jack shrugged, holding his staff. "There are wild varieties of creatures. Pixies, Angels, Fairies, Mermaids, Spirits, Ghosts, Fauns, and more. It would take forever to find out all of the kinds."

"Wow." Tooth said.

Serefina dropped us off in front of the castle, and shrunk down to the size of a large eagle. She flew up and perched on my shoulders.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Two swords crossed when we were at the castle door.

I looked at the two guards. I could recognize them anywhere.

"Joe, Cal, it's me Cupid!" I shook my head, "I can't believe you don't recognize me." I folded my arms.

Their jaws dropped and they fell on their knees.

"We're so sorry Lady Valentine!" Joe cried. He had red short hair with two small-sized horns sticking out. He also had goat legs, and wore armor. He was a faun.

"Please Lady Valentine! Forgive us!" Cal begged. He had red spiky hair and white wings on his back. He also wore armor, but he was an angel.

I groaned. "Please stop calling me 'Lady Valentine' and stop doing that. I'm not mad at you and that's unnecessary. Stand up." I helped them up.

"Lady Valentine please enter! Oh and it's Sir Jack! And are those your friends?" Joe said.

I nodded.

"Please stop calling _me _'Sir Jack' too." Jack told them, "Just call me Jack."

"But…," Cal began, but we entered before he could finish.

"Hey Cupid, why do many people call you 'Valentine' instead of 'Cupid'. 'Cause Cupid _is_ your name after all." Bunnymund touched my shoulder.

"I've been wondering that for many years." I sighed passing through the columns inside. "I'm guessing that they think it 'suites me'."

"But Valentine is a pretty name."Tooth commented.

After a long walk through the halls, and saying hi to the maids and servants, we arrived at the Great Door. Inside is where Mother Nature's throne was.

I was about to open it when…

"What in the world are _you_ doing here Frosts?!" An angry voice came out of nowhere.

We all turned to see- Lucillia! Oh no!

Lucillia had blond, twirly hair that ended at her shoulders. She wore a pink, lacy dress with ballerina shoes. She had small, pink wings on her back. She was a pixie, but she wasn't the average small one. She was a princess which meant she would grow like normal girls would grow.

She was frowning at me and Jack.

"Well Frost's I'm waiting…" she said.

"Why are you-" Suddenly her eye caught Bunnymund, and she smiled.

"Well, hello there," she smiled sweetly at him ignoring me and Jack, "My name is Princess Lucillia La Nature, but call me Lucy. What is your name?"

"Uh…" Bunnymund began to back away as she came closer and closer to him.

My blood began to boil. What was she doing!? Serefina went to Jack's shoulder because she felt that I was going to _blow_.

But I _had_ to maintain my firmness.

The other's eyes widened.

"I think…" Tooth whispered.

"That she…" Jack continued.

"…Likes Bunnymund." North finished.

I gritted my teeth. At that moment I couldn't hold my anger. Jack and the others looked at me, and for a moment a fire sparked in my eyes.

"Why, aren't you a cute on-" Lucy said extending her hand to touch his face.

"Slap!"

I jumped in front of her and slapped her hand away.

"Please excuse my rudeness Princess, but we are here to see your Grandmother, not to chit-chat." I said sternly.

"Humph…very well" She rolled her eyes and moved to the side.

We finally entered the throne where we were greeted by the shocked faces of Mother Nature and some of her maids.

"Cupid! My, what a pleasant surprise! We haven't seen you in a very long time." Mother Nature's sweet voice called.

She had beautiful brown hair with green highlights that were held up in a bun. She wore a long dress with vines and flowers growing on top of it. She wore a crown that had little plants in it.

Well just imagine her as a pretty woman that has vines, plants, and flowers in her hair, and dress.

"What brings you here Lady Valentine and Sir Jack?" one of the maids asked.

"We are here in behalf of… Pitch" I said slowly.

"I see…" Mother Nature's eyes widened. "Please leave us ladies and _please _let Princess Lucillia stay in her room." She told her maids.

The maids and Lucy left and closed the door behind them.

"Ah…welcome Guardians," Mother Nature greeted them, "I trust that you are taking care of our dear Cupid, who I'm seeing as a new member?"

North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund, and Jack nodded.

Each of the bowed and introduced themselves.

"It is very nice to meet you, your highness. My name is North. You may know me as Santa Clause." North said.

"It's an honor meeting you, your majesty. My name is Toothiana. My friends call me Tooth. You may know me as the Tooth Fairy." Tooth curtsied.

"Hello, your highness. It is a great pleasure to meet you. My name is E. Aster Bunnymund. My friends call me Bunnymund, or Bunny sometimes. You may know me as the Easter Bunny." Bunnymund bowed.

"And this is Sandy." Jack said. "He doesn't talk. I think you know him as the Sandman."

"Well, aren't you all so sweet?" Mother Nature smiled.

"But please call me Mother Nature, no need to be so formal."

"Mother Nature we are here to tell you that Pitch is _back_." North told her.

Her smile disappeared.

She looked at us and said, "He's back?! That's impossible…He escaped from under that bed?"

I nodded. "He'll come back two weeks from now. He still wants to spread darkness and to make children fear him."

"But we need to know how to stop him." Bunnymund told her.

"Hmm…" Mother Nature said. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?!" Tooth gasped.

"He's after your Crystal isn't he?" Mother Nature looked at me.

"Yes, but why and how did you know?" I asked, "I thought the Crystals only spread feelings, how are they suppost to help him do bad things?"

"You all know the legend of the Crystals I hope?" Mother Nature asked.

"We do. Jack told us." North nodded along with the others.

"Well those Crystals can get corrupted if it falls into evil hands like Pitch's" Mother Nature began, "Then he can turn it evil and use its power to made his plans come true. That's the only way his plans would _ever_ work. It's his only and last chance."

I looked down.

"_Evil hands…"_

I looked at my hands. Though it seemed good and pure, it was truly stained and bloody and…_evil_.

"Then…Mother Nature" I looked up again, _I knew what had to be done_, "Take my Crystal away…"

"What are you talking about?" She gasped.

I looked away shamefully.

"I don't deserve it," I told her, "I…I'm not worthy nor pure." I looked at her in the eye.

"I don't deserve it. I am not good. In my past life I have…sinned. Take it away, please."

"What are you talking about?" Tooth choked.

"Yeah, what are ya talking about Cupid? You…sinned?" Bunnymund said slowly.

I couldn't look at him. If I saw how shocked his face would be…I would cry. I took a deep breath and told Mother Nature, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy my past, the way I told Jack and North.

After I finished a long silence followed.

"That's why…I can't have it." I broke the silence.

I approached Mother Nature and fell on my knees. I bowed and begged her,

"Punish me if you want. I deserve it. Take my Crystal away, and lock me up…"

She came up to my and pulled me to my feet. She hugged me and said, "My dear Cupid, we would never think about doing that to you."

She looked at me and said,

"That is the reason you _deserve_ it. You protected your brother, even if it meant staining your pureness. Even if you sinned, your soul is still pure because of the way you are full of love and happiness."

"Mother Nature, I…" I said. "You trust me that much?"

"I'll always trust you dear." She smiled.

I turned to my friends. "You probably see me as a monster now…" I looked down.

"Never!" Tooth cried, and Sandy jumped nodding. They hugged me both and Tooth said,

"You were so brave protecting Jack." Tooth said.

I used enough courage to look at Bunnymund. Tears filled my eyes but none fell. My eyes were glazed with water.

"I'm sorry Bunnymund…I wish I could've been a better person for you-"

I was embraced in a hug.

"Don't say that." He said to me, "I don't care about what you say."

The others couldn't help but smile.

Then he whispered in my ear, "I'll always be with you no matter what…"

I smiled and closed my eyes. "I'm so lucky…" I sighed.

At that moment the doors opened and Lucy marched in with Joe and Cal.

Her jaw dropped when he saw me hugging Bunnymund.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked. "Get your hands of my man!" She ran to me and tore me away from his hands; she held me and slapped me. Hard. I just stared at her stiffly.

"Why are you not flinching?" she growled, "Your _freakier_ than I thought.

"Lady Valentine!" Joe gasped.

"Princess! How could you?" Cal stared.

"Because that rabbit's going to be _mine_ soon, after I get a chance to be alone with him; and I have the right to slap her!" She said boldly.

She slapped me so hard my cheek began to bleed.

"Let go of her!" Bunnymund's eyes widened. He snatched me away and the others examined my cheek.

"Oh, Dear!" Mother Nature looked at my cheek. She kneeled down to hold my face.

Her rage was uncontrollable.

"Princess! How dare you? You have no right to slap her!" She turned and yelled at Lucy.

"But Grandmother!" She whined, "She was hugging my-"

"_Your_ man?" Tooth and Jack cried.

"Uh oh…" North said uncomfortably.

"He is defiantly not _your_ man!" Tooth corrected her, "You barely know him!"

"Look," Bunnymund gave her a dirty look. "I will _never_ like you like that."

She just stared, and her hatred for me grew.

"Princess! You should know better! You know you _have_ a fiancée!" Joe and Cal scolded her.

"A fiancée!?" The others gasped.

"Who is it?" Jack asked, "Wait… is it Prince George?"

"_It is!_"

We turned to see a man about Lucy's age standing there. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore a prince's clothing and was holding his head high. He had two blue wings in his back. He was a fairy.

"I _am_ her fiancée!"

He approached us and looked at Lucy.

"Lucillia my love! How could you do this to me?" He cried.

"Shut up and get away from me! It's Lucy! And I hate you!" Lucy snapped.

"Wow…"North mouthed to Jack and Tooth.

"I know…" Jack mouthed back.

"Wait…Is that _you _Cupid?" George looked at me.

"Long time no see George…" I smiled weakly.

"My word! What happened to you? Did Lucille do this to you?" He came and looked at me.

Everyone was fussing over a little cut. I shooed them away and stood up from the floor.

"Don't worry about it guys." I reassured them. "I'm fine. _I'm used to it_."

"Used to it?" George couldn't believe his ears.

"Dear, we'll get you cleaned up." Mother Nature said. "Joe, Cal take the Princess away. Her punishment is kitchen duty."

"What! But…" Lucille got cut off as she was dragged away.

"Please forgive my fiancée terrible behavior," George apologized, "I still need to teach her manners."

I looked at him and I had _the feeling_. _The Feeling_ is a kind of spark I feel go through my body. It can mean that two people are a perfect couple, or it can tell me what their feeling, or I can tell that something is about to happen.

"You…love her with all your heart don't you?" I asked him.

He first looked surprised, but then he sighed, "Yes, I do. But she doesn't love me back. It…"

"Hurts." I finished for him.

He looked at me and nodded. "But how'd you know?"

I laughed, "I'm not Cupid for nothing."

"So the upcoming ball is to celebrate their soon-to-be marriage?" Jack asked.

Mother Nature nodded.

"How sweet!" Tooth clapped.

North, Sandy, and Bunnymund just smiled and introduced themselves to George.

That's when I noticed that my blood was dripping. I looked at the white marble. I watched as the blood fell from my cheek, and hit the marble.

And how the red _stood out_.

My eyes widened.

"Val…?" Jack approached me when he saw how much I stared at the…blood.

I felt a small shock, and my eyes turned blood red. I fell.

"Cupid! Are you…" Mother Nature and the others cried.

But I didn't hear the rest.

I saw a _vision_.

_Pitch was there. At the ball. He had killed all the guests with his Shadows. He also killed Lucy and George. And the others…and Mother Nature! What is this!? I was the only one left and he was approaching me…I looked at Bunnymund. He was…Tears glazed my eyes again. _

"_You just can't seem to cry…" Pitch folded his arms as he was five inches away from me._

"_You-!" I screamed. I grabbed my bow and it changed into a staff. But something was wrong with it. The staff didn't look like a staff it looked like a…Scythe…_

_I never knew I had one! I was about to slice him when-_

"Cupid! Cupid! Wake up!"

I looked up. I saw North and the others crowded around me.

"Val are you all right? Your eyes were…blood red." Jack shook his head.

"I saw something…" I said.

"What was it?" Mother Nature's voice shook.

I told them about my vision. I was afraid to say it but, it was the _future_.

_We had to stop it from happening._

"But Pitch isn't suppost to heal for two weeks!" Bunnymund recalled.

"George. Go tend to your fiancée, but do not tell her _anything_." Mother Nature told him. He bowed and left.

"Are you okay?" Bunnymund's voice was filled with worry.

"I'll be okay. Thanks." I stood up. My eyes were back to normal.

"For a second there you looked like you were going to turn back into a wolf." Tooth said relieved.

"It's time you meet the _Protectors_." Mother Nature said, and went to look for them.

"Val. Your Dark side…There has to be a way to control it. It could get risky just in case something...happens…" Jack said.

"It can be controlled?" North raised an eyebrow. The others looked at me filled with anticipation.

"Yes. My Dark side…she has a mind of her own. That's because she hasn't become _One_ with my body.

That is expected since she is a wolf; she will refuse and refuse. The only way for her to accept me is if I prove to her I am worthy of her. But I don't know how." I said. Then I continued.

"The reason why you don't have the same problem is because you probably have another kind of animal spirit in you. We don't choose what kind of spirit we get. When we are born, an animal spirit will come across you and become your Spirit of Soul; the spirit that gives you your personality."

"Oh…" The others said. How surprising right?

"But let's not worry about that!" Tooth waved her hand. "What's important is that we're ready for Pitch."

"_Oh…and about this whole situation_…" I started. Then I told them about my dream and about meeting Alexandra.

"This is all so confusing!" Jack scratched his head.

"Patience." North told him. "It is always confusing at first, but we'll find out the _Truth_ as we go through the 'game'."

Everyone nodded.

"We're here for ya Cupid."Bunnymund promised.

We stacked our hands together and chanted,

"For the Protection of the Children!"

I thought back about Burgess and about Jamie. Oh Jamie was so sweet, Jack was lucky he was able to play and talk to him. I always wished to have a friend like Jamie. I can't wait to go back…

Then the doors opened.

Mother Nature came in with two girls that looked 16 and 17.

One girl had pink hair tied in two ponytails by black ribbons, and green eyes. She wore a pink puffy dress, and she had a necklace shaped as a butterfly.

The other girl had black bob-cut hair with brown hair. She wore black clothing from head to toe. She had a necklace that was shaped as a leaf.

They were the _Protectors_.

The girl with the pink hair and butterfly-shaped crystal necklace gasped. She ran towards me and crushed me with a hug.

"Oh my _sparkles_!" She cried, "Vid I knew you'd come back!"

"Uhh…" I was dumbfounded. Vid? Oh! She thinks I'm…

"Lizzy, that's not Videttara." Mother Nature calmed her down, "She is Cupid."

"Cupid?!" Lizzy asked shocked. "I thought Cupid was a dude-"

"That's what most people believe, but that's wrong. And that's the reason why no one can see me because they believe in the wrong thing." I quickly explained.

"She may be Cupid, but she is the _reincarnation_ of Videttara." Mother Nature said.

"What?!" Now it was the girl with black hair and a leaf-shaped crystal to choke.

"Reincarnation!? I thought Vid would come back as herself!" She shook her head.

"Mary, you should've known that she cannot return back to her old self when she sacrificed herself." Mother Nature said calmly. "You will only see Videttara _once_ more, but that time is soon to come."

"…"Mary said nothing.

That's when she noticed that Lizzy was looking close at Bunnymund trying to make her eyes move back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Bunnymund asked uncomfortably.

"Hey you look familiar! You look like…" She stopped.

"Never mind, it can't be…" She shook her head. Something tells me whatever she was going to say was _important_.

After a brief introduction we found out Lizzy's real name was "Litsehoana" and Mary's real name was "Mariasha". Lizzy had the Crystal of Laughter, and Mary had the Crystal of Sorrow.

Mother Nature told them so everything we knew so far. Looks like we had to stay for a while. Oh well…

The ball was coming up in five days and everything was BUSY. Mother Nature gave us all separate rooms, but we were "next door neighbors" if that's how you want to call it.

Jack's room was to the left of mine, and Tooth's was to the right. Across the room Bunnymund's room was across from me. North's room was to the left and Sandy to the right.

Lizzy and Mary were staying too, but they were roommates. They slept at a room next to Sandy's.

They were going to help defeat Pitch too. Now that they know me they seemed so sweet. I had a feeling that in the Game of Fate, they were both my other Bishop.

We all volunteered to help prepare for the ball, and we also found out it was also the _Wedding_. Holy Aphrodite! I've never been to a wedding before. Wait-Ugh! That means I have to wear a _dress_.

I'm not a real fan of dresses. It seems too…_girly _for me. But I just know that Tooth is going to make me wear one against my will.

North and Sandy were in charge of food and decorations. Jack and Bunnymund was in charge of entertainment. Tooth was in charge of dresses, and attendance.

Lizzy and Mary were in charge of helping Lucy, George, and the other people who had important jobs rehearse for the wedding.

Serefina returned to my side, though she stopped talking. She only could talk to me now because I was her master.

Phoenixes can only talk to their owners telepathically. She was able to talk to the others before because she just met them, that's the only time they can talk to others. She had a job too: Security. Well that suites her _very well_. *Smiles*

And I'm in charge of music and "match-making" partners to dance; wow who knew I would get a job I actually wanted!

I have many surprises for the ball, but hopefully it won't change or go into my permanent record. It would _defiantly_ _ruin_ my reputation.

But for now I try not to worry about Pitch.

_What I worry about is about Bunnymund._

_If I don't know how he feels about me soon I'm going to die. (But that can't happen because I'm already dead, but you know what I mean...)_

Jack's P.O.V.

Whew! What a day! Many things happened and there were also many surprises!

Now it's nighttime, and we said goodnight to each other. We entered our rooms and shut the doors.

Ah…Peace and quiet…

Suddenly I heard music. I went out on my room balcony and saw Cupid on her room balcony. I hid behind a big flower pot and watched her. She was playing a very sad, sad piece.

Why was she-wait! She looks so…sad. What's wrong? I was about to reveal myself and ask when I heard someone opening her door.

She stopped and look behind her. I saw her mouth move, darn! I couldn't hear. So it looks like I just have to watch. Wait! Is that Bunnymund? What was he doing in there?  
I decided to stay and watch. I heard them talking to each other. Then Cupid looked away sadly, but Bunnymund held her face and turned it to him. He spoke some words, looked at her in the eyes, and then he…

Kissed her!?

Trust me; if I wasn't dead I would've died of a heart attack right then and there! They both kissed! I was really happy and couldn't wait to rub it in their faces, but it just shocked me.

I couldn't help it. I thought about me and my love life. (And I seriously don't know what made me think about it.)

Well…I _did_ like Tooth a _little bit_ but, I'm not sure if I should tell her or not. Oh! Maybe I should ask Cupid for advice-wait! What was I saying?

I looked back at the two and shook that thought away. Now the two were hugging each other. I could tell Cupid was the happiest she'd been in her life.

I smiled. I loved her and there was only _one_ thing to do. I opened my hands and something appeared. It was made out of wood and J.F. was carved in it. It was a bow.

I took an arrow out of my quiver, pulled and aimed at Bunnymund and Cupid, and then…

I let go.

It flew towards them and it separated into two arrows. It shot into their hearts, and disappeared. Bull's eye. The bow and quiver disappeared and I picked up my staff I had set down and quietly slipped inside.

They fell asleep hugging each other on the porch.

I stood with my back against the glass door, and slid down to the floor. I smiled.

_My job was done…_

? P.O.V.

Those fools...

They're too busy with their love lives and the ball and wedding than to worry about what is about to happen…

So…who knew the Game of Fate was this fun?…

But don't worry they'll pay the price…

It's time to end this happiness and start the new reign of Terror…

But for now let them do as they wish…

Hmm…Let's see…Ah…

I think I'll pay Cupid a visit in her dreams tonight…

I wonder how much fun this is going to be…

And oh…Don't worry Videttara…Or should I say, Cupid…

**_You'll regret ever saying no to me…_**


End file.
